


Нетрадиционный метод

by besti0la



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 09:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besti0la/pseuds/besti0la
Summary: на заявку:Касамацу/Кисэ. Секс во время болезни, при высокой температуре.для http://kuroko-kink.diary.ru





	Нетрадиционный метод

Кисе долго не открывал, и Касамацу успел основательно себя накрутить, разрываясь между беспокойством и желанием прибить эту смазливую модельку. Он уже обдумывал план взлома, когда за дверью послышалась возня. Кисе растрепанный и помятый стоял на пороге и сердито щурился на гостя. Секунда и он уже сияет, как начищенный пятак.  
\- Сэмпай!  
\- Идиот!!! Почему так долго?  
Кисе виновато улыбался, получив невесть какой по счету подзатыльник.  
\- Извините, сэмпай. Я, кажется, уснул. Очередные съемки меня вымотали.  
\- Съемки? Ясно. Как твоя нога?  
Касамацу не был уверен, что Кисе пришел в норму после поражения Аомине. Похоже, он так и спал в одежде. По крайней мере, так решил Юкио, разглядывая мятую рубашку и любимые светлые брюки Кисе, тоже мятые. Услышав вопрос, Кисе забавно сморщил нос и надулся. Впрочем, ненадолго. Пару мгновений спустя, он уже затаскивал Касамацу внутрь дома, без умолку рассказывая, как у него все замечательно.  
\- Серьезно, сэмпай, я чувствую себя великолепно. И могу тренироваться.  
Гнев Касамацу опалил кожу и отозвался болью в солнечном сплетении Кисе.  
\- Тренироваться, значит?! Ты в конец обнаглел, кретин!  
\- Но, что я сделал, сэмпай? Это жестоко все время меня бить!  
\- Почему ты не отвечал на звонки?  
\- Я же говорю, был на съемках, а потом уснул.  
\- Ничего не забыл?  
У Касамацу было то самое, хорошо знакомое Кисе выражение лица, говорящее о том, что в случае неправильного ответа, расплата будет скора и ужасна. Кисе сглотнул и натянул на лицо виноватую улыбку. Касамацу проследил взглядом за движением кадыка и вздохнул. Было ясно, что Кисе не понимает, о чем идет речь. Касамацу не любил, когда Кисе так улыбался. Дежурно, словно снова стоит перед камерами. Его глаза в такие моменты остаются холодными. А Юкио терпеть не мог, когда от него пытаются отвязаться. Он схватил Кисе за отворот рубашки и дернул на себя.  
\- Ты пропустил тренировку сегодня!  
А вот растерянность на его лице была настоящей. И это разозлило Касамацу еще больше, и он оттолкнул Кисе от себя, намереваясь уйти. Он уже узнал все, что хотел. Кисе ударился спиной о стену, но все же рванулся за ним, ухватив за рукав олимпийки.  
\- Прости меня, сэнпай. Я не знаю, как это случилось. Я совершенно забыл о сегодняшней тренировке.  
\- Это я уже понял, идиот. Отпусти, мне пора. Завтра не забудь прийти.  
Сильные пальцы разжались. Касамацу собирался уже уйти, но вовремя обернулся для того, чтобы поймать Кисе, который неожиданно начал оседать на пол.  
\- Черт… Кисе!  
\- Голова…кружится…  
Осторожно опустив его на пол, Касамацу только сейчас заметил, насколько Кисе бледен. Повинуясь инстинктам, Юкио легко коснулся губами его лба. Поймав нечитаемый взгляд медовых глаз, он смутился, но глаз не отвел.  
\- Жар… Кисе, ты весь горишь. Тебе нужно лечь. Где твоя комната?  
\- На втором этаже…  
«Черт». Касамацу ненавидел их разницу в росте, понимая, что будь он выше, подставлять плечо Кисе было бы гораздо проще. Кисе же явно о переживаниях капитана не подозревал, охотно позволяя обнимать себя за талию, цеплялся за плечи Юкио. Медленно, но верно они преодолели лестницу и, наконец, добрались до комнаты. Касамацу мимоходом отметил, что она была такой же светлой, как и сам Кисе. Усадив его на кровать, он еще раз потрогал его лоб. На этот раз ладонью.  
\- Плохо дело. Где твои родные?  
\- Уехали на выходные к дяде. Вернутся только через три дня.  
\- Черт, от тебя одни неприятности. Лекарства есть какие-нибудь?  
\- Нет. Мама не хранит лекарства дома.  
\- Кошмар. Так-с, нам надо тебя переодеть и сбить температуру. Мне нужны лед, чистое полотенце, мед и молоко.  
\- С этим проще. Кухня на первом этаже. Как спуститесь – сразу направо. Полотенца есть в ванной. Слева от моей комнаты.  
\- Отлично. Пока я все готовлю, сними рубашку и брюки. Ты весь мокрый.

Глядя на кипящее молоко, Касамацу размышлял о том, в какую историю он опять влип. С тех пор, как Кисе Рёта появился в их команде, трудностей в жизни прибавилось. Примирить команду с одаренным игроком из Поколения Чудес оказалось нелегко. В какой-то момент Юкио казалось, что на командной игре можно поставить крест. Что общительный, непосредственный Кисе так никогда и не станет одним из них, а будет «котом-копиркой» из Поколения Чудес. Но и это оказалось поправимо. Теперь же Юкио мучило предчувствие новых неприятностей. И эпицентром всего этого был один-единственный человек. Кисе.

Кисе спал, полулежа, откинувшись на подушки и так и не раздевшись. Подавив раздражение, Касамацу сел на край кровати рядом с ним, вглядываясь в лицо спящего. Длинные ресницы подрагивали, а на бледной коже играл болезненный румянец. Светлая челка намокла от пота. Смочив полотенце в холодной воде, он стал осторожно обтирать лицо Кисе. К счастью, тот не просыпался, лишь забавно морщил нос. Лихорадка мучила его. Касамацу знал, что его нужно будет разбудить, но оттягивал этот момент. Вместо этого он начал расстегивать пуговицы на его рубашке. Справившись с половиной, он поднял голову и столкнулся с насмешливым взглядом медовых глаз. Стыд обжег щеки, скручиваясь в тугой узел внутри. Но Юкио принял вызов, как истинный капитан, не отводя глаз.  
\- Пользуетесь моей беспомощностью, сэнпай?  
\- Придурок, ты должен был сам об этом позаботиться.  
Кисе не сводил с него испытующего взора. Касамацу выругался про себя, чувствуя, что краснеет.  
\- Не смотри на меня так. С тобой одни неприятности.  
Он перевел взгляд на пуговицу, которая ни в какую не хотела поддаваться. Воспользовавшись моментов, Кисе порывистым движением сел и притянул к себе Касамацу, утыкаясь головой ему в плечо.  
\- Кисе…  
Голос предательски подвел и не вышел таким грозным, как того хотел Юкио.  
\- Сэнпай, позвольте мне немного так посидеть.  
\- Идиот.  
Но отстраняться не стал, вместо этого, повинуясь инстинктам, он стал осторожно гладить его по голове. Касамацу пытался убедить себя, что Кисе просто бредит из-за высокой температуры, но сердце предательски колотилось, словно сумасшедшее.  
\- Сэнпай…  
\- Чего тебе?  
\- Я хотел извиниться.  
\- Что ты опять натворил?  
\- Я…я не оправдал твоих надежд, сэнпай. Я проиграл Аоминеччи.  
\- Ты уже извинялся за это, дурак.  
\- Но я не знал. Не знал, насколько это важно для тебя, сэнпай.  
\- Конечно, это важно. Как и любой другой матч.  
\- Сэнпай, я видел тебя в раздевалке. После матча. Когда все ушли.  
Касамацу замер и казалось, забыл, как дышать. Он был уверен, что никто не увидит его слабость. Особенно, Кисе Рёта. Как он теперь будет смотреть ему в глаза? Это беспокоило Касамацу, и он дернулся в порыве уйти. Со скоростью дикой кошки Кисе потянулся за ним, накрывая глаза горячей ладонью и приникая к его губам своими. Сухой, обжигающий поцелуй застал Касамацу врасплох. Он не мог не ответить этим мягким губам. Вопреки ожиданиям Юкио, поцелуи Кисе были мятными на вкус. Дыхания перестало хватать, и он с трудом заставил себя отстраниться.  
\- Нужно…  
Мысли путались, а голос изменял ему.  
\- Кхм…Нужно сбить твою температуру.  
\- Или повысить твою… Касамацу-сэнпай.  
Касамацу словно током прошило. Он запаниковал, Кисе в его жизни и так стало слишком много. Медовые глаза скрывала челка, и Юкио не мог сказать, шутит он или нет. Не к месту вспомнились многочисленные поклонницы, поклонники и едва ли не фанатичное обожание Аомине Дайки. Он оттолкнул Кисе и встал.  
\- Не играй со мной!  
Секундная растерянность в глазах Кисе сменилась решимостью. Стремительным рывком он поймал Касамацу за руку и с силой дернул его на себя, вовлекая в новый поцелуй. Касамацу хотел, но не мог ему сопротивляться. Хотя кого он обманывает: он и не хотел. Его рука уже скользила по гладкой, влажной от пота коже Кисе.  
Кисе знобило, но он словно не замечал этого. Он не мог точно сказать, когда это началось: может быть, когда они в первый раз сыграли один на один; может, когда Касамацу защищал его перед командой. Но совершенно точно он понял это, когда сильные руки подняли его с площадки и не отпускали до тех пор, пока он не смог стоять сам. В тот день, случайно подглядев чужие слезы, Кисе поклялся, что больше не подведет своего капитана. Сейчас он был безумно благодарен неожиданно свалившейся на него болезни за представившуюся возможность. Трепетно и осторожно он скользил пальцами по острой скуле Касамацу, не разрывая поцелуя. Кисе боялся отпустить его запястье, боялся, что при первой же возможности он исчезнет. Касамацу не исчезал. Он неумело, даже робко исследовал языком рот Кисе, и тот не мог сдержать довольную улыбку. Касамацу тут же отстранился, впрочем не слишком далеко.  
\- Остановись.  
\- Нет.  
\- Я все еще твой капитан.  
\- Значит, мне повезло.  
\- С чем это?  
\- Так получилось, что я влюблен в своего капитана.  
Ладонь Касамацу легла на его губы.  
\- Не надо...  
Юкио был готов к любой вспышке Кисе, его эмоциональность уже давно не секрет. Но тот с не читаемым выражением на лице убрал от него руки и закрыл глаза. Касамацу убрал руку. Будь они на площадке, он бы ему точно вмазал.  
\- Сядь.  
Недоумение на лице Кисе нравилось ему почти так же, как и его улыбка.  
\- Ты так и не переоделся, придурок.  
Уже через мгновение Кисе сидел, свесив ноги с кровати. Касамацу с мстительным удовольствием отметил, как Кисе недовольно мерит его взглядом, когда он быстро избавляет его от мятой рубашки. Не к месту подумалось, что будь он котом, то непременно сидел бы и дергал хвостом из стороны в стороны, щуря медовые глазюки с узкими зрачками. Смочив полотенце, он остановился перед своим золотоволосым кошмаром, проклиная себя за то, что собирается сделать. У Кисе сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз живота, когда Касамацу оседлал его и начал обтирать разгоряченную кожу. Руки. От кисти к плечам. Медленно. У Кисе снова начала кружиться голова. Прижимаясь к нему всем телом, Касамацу растирал ему спину. Кисе сидел словно завороженный, боясь спугнуть нежданное везение. Чужое дыхание обжигало шею, а внизу живота недвусмысленно тянуло. Кисе боялся напугать капитана своим напором, но сидеть и бездействовать было не в его натуре. Особенно, когда чужие губы очень легко, почти неощутимо касаются его шеи, когда чужой язык слизывает мелкие капли пота, а руки, отложив полотенце, гладят его спину. Сильным движением Кисе огладил бедра Касамацу, поднимаясь выше, не останавливаясь ни на чем конкретном. Длинные пальцы пробежались по ребрам, легким движением прошлись по груди и животу, с силой сжали пах. Кисе чувствовал его стояк и не мог сдержать торжествующей улыбки. Нетерпеливым движением он залез под сильно раздражающую его футболку, но толчок в грудь опрокинул его на постель. Свинцовые глаза смотрели как всегда прямо и с вызовом. Полотенце, вновь оказавшееся у Касамацу в руках, заскользило по его груди, цепляя уже возбужденные соски, опускаясь на рельефный пресс. Кисе на какой-то момент подумал, что было бы неплохо сейчас скопировать Касамацу и стукнуть его по голове. Как можно быть таким твердолобым. Ему было чертовски мало того, что сейчас происходило. Безумно хотелось, чтобы эти руки, так щедро раздававшие подзатыльники, гладили, мяли, сжимали его сильнее, жестче, увереннее. Хотелось, чтобы губы беззастенчиво пробовали его на вкус, исследовали его тело. Хотелось самому ласкать, гладить, пробовать. Хотелось предлагать себя всего и наслаждаться этим. Видеть, как наслаждается этим сэнпай.  
Голова немилосердно тяжелела с каждой секундой, и Кисе отвлекся от своих мыслей, пытаясь не поддаваться ознобу и слабости. Касамацу остановился, неохотно оторвав руки от ширинки светлых брюк. В его горле основательно пересохло, и говорил он словно через силу.  
\- Кисе... Нужно сходить в аптеку. Тебе же совсем плохо.  
\- Все в порядке, сэнпай. Просто небольшая температура. Правда.  
\- Кисе, - Касамацу бессознательно погладил его по щеке, - мы можем вернуться к этому после. Когда ты поправишься.  
"Лжешь. Ты никогда больше не позволишь подобному случиться, если я сейчас уступлю, сэнпай."  
\- Сэнпай...  
\- Когда ты поправишься, я три шкуры с тебя спущу, Кисе Рёта.  
Сердце замерло от ослепительной улыбки, и Касамацу легко улыбнулся в ответ, пытаясь перебороть смущение. Вырисовывая узоры на поджаром животе, он все-таки подцепил надоедливую пуговицу брюк. Отправив штаны куда-то, где по его прикидкам уже валяется рубашка, Касамацу понял, что его повело. Мозг отказывался соображать, впитывая в себя все совершенство Кисе. Длинные мускулистые ноги, узкие бедра, тонкая дорожка золотистых волос, скрывающаяся в узких плавках, слишком узких на фоне выпирающего члена. Касамацу хотелось всего и сразу, но опыт в баскетболе настойчиво убеждал, что так не бывает. С трудом напомнив себе, зачем он собственно снял с Кисе штаны, Юкио вслепую нашарил полотенце. Массируя и растирая его лодыжки, он не удержался и прижался губами к той, что была повреждена в матче с Аомине, слегка прикусывая кожу. Тихий вдох Кисе привлек его внимание. Он не сводил глаз с Касамацу, слишком часто облизывая быстро пересыхающие губы. Ставшее ненужным полотенце полетело в сторону.  
\- Бесишь... - чуть слышно выдохнул в губы, подминая Кисе под себя и раздвигая коленом ноги.  
Касамацу казалось, что он пытается удержать в руках огонь. Измученный жаром и желанием, Кисе выгибался в его объятиях, дышал тяжело и жадно отвечал на поцелуи. Он обвивал руками, сжимая в объятиях, тут же отталкивал, силясь стянуть футболку, но останавливался на полпути, скользя по груди, бокам, животу, спускаясь к паху, цепляя резинку спортивных штанов, вновь оставлял ее в покое, словно никак не мог решится, чего он хочет больше: закинуть ноги ему на талию или все-таки избавить от пресловутой одежды. Касамацу захлебывался в нем: Кисе и так имел свойство заполнять собой все пространство, а теперь съедаемый лихорадкой переходил все границы. Касамацу кусал мягкие губы, вылизывал мочку уха, посасывая маленькое колечко, прокладывал дорожку укусов-поцелуев по шее вниз к груди. Вылизывая соски, покусывая их, щипая, он думал, что может кончить от одних хриплых стонов Кисе. Юкио отстранился, давая себе передышку и скидывая давно уже ненужную футболку. Кисе потянулся за ним, торопясь избавить от остатков одежды, но был опять опрокинут на кровать. Касамацу разделся сам, с вызовом глядя на Кисе, постоял немного над ним, вслушиваясь в звон в ушах, и, наконец решившись, стянул мешающиеся плавки. Даже член у Кисе был идеальный: длинный, ровный, возбужденный настолько, что прижимался к животу. Собственный стояк болезненно дернулся, Касамацу сглотнул, завороженно глядя на своего сокомандника. Кисе беззастенчиво дрочил себе то ли не в силах больше сдерживаться, то ли пытаясь раззадорить своего капитана. Юкио отчаянно цеплялся за остатки рассудка. Никого и никогда он не хотел так, как Кисе. Безумно, до дрожи в коленях, до темных мушек перед глазами.  
\- Смазка... Есть что-нибудь подходящее?  
\- Там. На тумбочке. Синяя бутылка с маслом для тела.  
Холодные, скользкие пальцы скользнули между ягодиц, вызывая новый приступ озноба у Кисе. Касамацу покрывал поцелуями внутреннюю сторону бедер, прикусывая светлую кожу, вылизывал мошонку, вырывая целую череду стонов. Свободной рукой он накрыл руку Кисе, двигаясь вместе с ним по всей длине, размазывая выступающую смазку подушечками пальцев. Касамацу взял бархатистую головку в рот, одновременно нажимая на колечко мышц и проникая внутрь.  
\- Кисе... горячий...  
Кисе горел и метался, насаживаясь на палец Касамацу, требуя больше, быстрее, подмахивая бедрами, глубже вбиваясь в рот. Второй палец скользнул к первому.  
\- Касамацу...сэнпай. Быстрее.  
\- Нетерпеливый, - Юкио улыбнулся, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Кисе и целуя его. Теперь он и представить не мог, что может быть естественнее, чем целовать эти губы, гладить эту кожу, сжимать эти бедра. Внутри Кисе было обжигающе горячо и тесно. Касамацу входил постепенно, давая возможность привыкнуть, но его партнер никогда терпением не отличался. Кисе ловко обхватил его ногами за талию, насаживаясь до упора и тут же начиная двигаться. Горячий, мокрый от пота, в полубреду от желания и болезни, Кисе даже в постели умудрялся надоедать Касамацу, говоря без умолку. Но вопреки обыкновению, сейчас раздражения это не вызывало. Сейчас Кисе можно было все. Стонать, ругаться, звать его по имени и требовать. Можно было кончить первым, выкрикивая его имя так, что казалось теперь вся улица знает о том, чем они занимались. Можно было сжаться вокруг Касамацу так, что у того потемнело в глазах, накрывая ослепительным, сумасшедшим оргазмом. Можно было лежать, перемазанному собственным семенем, обнимая Касамацу и без умолку говоря всякую чушь. Кисе можно было даже строить планы на будущее, в которые Касамацу так хотел, но не мог поверить.

Когда Кисе уснул, Касамацу наконец-то смог привести их в порядок и сходить до аптеки. Возвращаясь обратно, он подумал, что было бы неплохо позвонить родителям и предупредить, что пару дней поживет у друга. Если уж очередным неприятностям и суждено свалиться на голову капитану баскетбольного клуба Кайджо, то пусть это случиться уже после того, как он поднимет на ноги их главный козырь. К каким бы методам лечения ему не приходилось для этого прибегать. И зная Кисе Рёту, он подозревал, что методы будут не слишком...традиционные.


End file.
